Eclipsing the Movies
by singabella
Summary: Alice plans a movie night for the family at the local movie theatre where they are premiering Eclipse. There will be spoilers, so I would suggest you not read this if you haven't seen the movie and plan to.


A/N So, I just want to give one final warning before anyone actually reads this story. If you haven't seen the movie and plan to go see it, don't read this story until you don't mind spoilers. Of course, I don't own anything remotely related to Twilight. All that credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. Here's a little fun I had with the gang. Hope you enjoy. Please feel free to leave a review.

* * *

**Eclipsing the Movies**

Tonight was the night of a lunar eclipse and to celebrate it, my family and I were going to the movies. Apparently, Alice was extremely excited about all of us going to see this new movie that is premiering tonight called _Eclipse_.

I wasn't sure what it was going to be about because she wouldn't tell any of us. Alice was even blocking my husband, Edward, from seeing it in her mind. That was really frustrating.

The past two times that Alice has sent us to movies, Edward and I ended up watching a movie that mirrored our life. It's a little disconcerting to see movie goers like ourselves point and whisper when they see us walk into the theatre.

Last time, Jacob and Nessie even got in on the action. Needless to say, that was a little awkward when your own daughter is watching her suitor falling in love with her mother. That really does make our family sound like freaks without even including the fact that we're all vampires. The only exception is Jake, who happens to be a werewolf.

"Bella!" Alice called from upstairs in own home. "You need to get ready."

I sighed and moved at a human's pace as I trudged up the stairs to the bedroom I shared with my husband.

As I walked into the room, I automatically smiled at the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Edward had already dressed in some nice black pants with a emerald green button-down shirt. Some days I couldn't believe that he was mine.

I quickly walked over to him and gave him a passionate kiss while tangling my fingers through his bronze locks of hair. We both moaned as passion ignited within us before it was all disrupted by someone pounding on the door.

"Edward, you better step out of that room now and let Bella get dressed!" Alice warned from outside the door.

Edward broke away from me chuckling and moved to step out of the room. I quickly grabbed his hand and tried to make him stay with me.

"Sorry love, I would stay if I could, but Alice is screaming in my head about all the things she'll do to me if we're late for the movie," Edward told me.

With a quick kiss to my forehead, he left the room leaving me standing by myself with no choice but to get ready for the movie.

I quickly pulled on the clothes Alice had set out for me to wear tonight. It was easier to do that than trying to fight her about it. I ended up wearing a blue v-neck shirt with some dark, skinny jeans. Luckily, I still got to wear some sandals with the ensemble instead of heels. Even though I was perfectly capable of walking in heels now, I still try to avoid them just on principle.

When I finished I hurried down the stairs to see that everyone was already gathered around and waiting.

"It took you long enough," Emmett said to me jokingly. "I almost thought you had transformed back into a human again."

I stuck my tongue out at him and moved over to where Edward was standing. He wrapped his arm around me for all of two seconds before Alice, the drill sergeant, was on the move again.

"Okay, everybody get in the cars," Alice ordered. "We need to be at the movie theatre in twenty minutes."

"Alice, it's only going to take five minutes to get there," Edward said.

"But it'll take the rest of that time to get through the lines even with the tickets I purchased earlier," Alice replied briskly trying to usher us all out the door.

"Carlisle and Esme are just lucky they already had plans tonight," I said softly to Edward.

Renesmee laughed beside me, "Stop complaining, mom. This is going to be fun."

"You do remember the last time we went to see a movie Alice recommended, right?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

Renesmee shrugged. "Yeah, I'll admit it was kind of weird seeing my parents and Jake on the screen, but I'm sure this time it won't be the same."

"That's what you think," I heard Jake mutter from nearby.

Jake, Renesmee, and I got into Edward's silver Volvo while Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie got into Emmett's Jeep. The cars pulled out of the driveway and we raced toward the theatre.

What little bit of hope I had about us seeing something normal faded when Edward pulled into the parking lot of the movie theatre and immediately groaned loudly.

"She did it again, didn't she?" I asked.

Edward just nodded in response while gazing toward the large crowds of people near the entrance.

Alice was next to my door instantly and began pulling me out of the car. "Come on!" she exclaimed happily.

All of us tromped behind the excited little vampire toward the lines that were gathered outside. I began feeling excited about seeing this movie and looked over to everyone else who also had similar expressions of excitement on their faces. I wanted to wipe the smile off my face, but it was impossible as I realized that Alice's excitement had rubbed off on Jasper enough that now he was making all of us excited.

"Jasper!" Edward yelled finally grabbing his attention.

"Oh, sorry," Jasper said sheepishly and I felt the excitement wane.

Somehow, Alice managed to talk our way past all the crowds of people, who had finally noticed our large group. There were pointed looks and whispering about us as we walked past into the theatre.

"Does anyone know why they think I'm one of the characters in this movie?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, but it's awesome," Emmett said grinning widely as he slung his arm around her. "I bet I'm this really good looking man who can kick some butt."

"Can you control your thoughts?" Edward said grimacing. "I do _not_ want to know how you picture yourself naked."

We followed Alice to the screening room where we would be watching the movie. The place was already half-filled. I was surprised to see that instead of mostly teenage girls, there was a good bit more variety in the crowd present.

"Do you see them?" I heard some guy whisper.

"They look just like the Cullens," another girl whispered.

"Alice," Jasper said in a tone too low for human ears, "why do these humans know who we are?"

"Well, they don't exactly know who we are," Alice said trying to avoid answering the question. At Jasper's stare, she gave in, "Okay, they might have seen a movie or two prior to this one that had characters in it similar to us."

"Alice, are you sure this is going to be okay?" Rosalie finally asked. "You know we don't want to be on the radar."

"Trust me, everything will be fine and we'll enjoy the movie," Alice said smiling. "I've seen it," she continued tapping her head.

We all found seats toward the back where we could hopefully go unnoticed, or at least not create as much attention. I had begun to look forward to watching this movie. I think it was a by-product of the audience's enthusiasm that was causing Jasper's emotions to go haywire.

The room finally filled up and I noted by the talking around the room that the movie should start at any time. As the lights dimmed, I leaned against Edward and waited for the show to start.

We watched a few previews before the movie started by showing a man I recognized as Riley before he became a vampire. I gasped softly as I watched him get attacked and the burning set in.

The title screen came up and then it showed a shot of Edward and I in our meadow. I chuckled at how they portrayed Edward trying to get me to marry him.

"You know, you really were stubborn on the whole marriage thing," Edward whispered softly in my ear.

"Mom, I can't believe you wouldn't tell dad 'yes' from the very beginning," Renesmee chided.

"I didn't really believe in the institution of marriage after seeing how it worked for my parents," I told her.

"Dude, you are such a pansy," Emmett told Edward. "I would just drag Bella to the church or something and make her recite the vows."

Rosalie popped Emmett upside the head. "You better watch you say or I might find a good vampire divorce lawyer," she warned.

"Bella, you really should learn more about cars," Rosalie said after we watched the scene where Edward took out what was apparently a very important part of my truck to prevent me from going to see Jake. "I'll start teaching you this weekend if you want," she offered.

"Wow, this movie is moving so fast through everything that happened," I commented quietly.

"Not everybody has unlimited amounts of time on their hands to sit and watch a movie," Alice replied.

Edward laughed, "Jasper, looks like you got held back again," when we saw Jasper in school with us again.

"That's not right," Jasper said grimacing.

I heard Edward growl a little while later when it showed me hopping on the back of Jake's bike.

"I still can't believe Alice didn't stop you from running off with Jake," he grumbled. "If I had actually been there like this is set up, you would have never gotten on that motorcycle."

"I doubt you would have been able to stop me," I retorted even though I knew that as a human, I wouldn't have been much of a match against Edward if he wanted me to stay.

"The look on your face is priceless," Jake said to Edward chuckling.

"Laugh it up, puppy," Edward responded.

"Even though I still remember reading some of those articles in the newspapers about the missing people and knew what was happening to them, it's still so surreal to see it on film," I said softly after watching some of the madness going on in Seattle.

"Jessica as valedictorian?" Rosalie scoffed. "I was under the impression she only had two brain cells."

"I guess they just needed to put someone in the position to make a speech that would mean something to Bella," Alice mused.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't even remember what the speech was that day. I was too concerned with the newborn army coming to kill me."

"Still, they could have used Angela," Rosalie insisted. "She's always seemed decent."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat when I saw the night of my compromise with Edward. Edward looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. As I watched us discussing the terms of me marrying Edward, I sunk a little further down in my seat.

"I still can't believe you, mom," Renesmee told me.

"Who discusses marriage like that?" Jake asked incredulous. "I can't believe you agreed to let Edward marry you, pay for college, and buy you as many cars as he wants just so you can have sex."

I would have blushed if I were still capable of that ability.

"I was afraid it wouldn't be the same after I was changed," I said quietly.

"And was it the same?" Alice asked sneakily.

"Better," I whispered so low that even a vampire would have a hard time hearing me.

I heard giggles of mirth mixed with a groan that could have only come from my daughter.

"TMI," Renesmee said followed by another groan when she looked back at the screen. "Oh, I so do not want to see this," she said when Edward and I started kissing passionately on the bed.

"Nothing really happened," I told her.

When we watched how Edward stopped me from unbuttoning his shirt, I heard Emmett say, "What the hell were you thinking? You had a willing girl right in front of you and you stop?"

"Edward, you really are a prude," Jasper said with a shake of his head.

"Hey, he was just looking out for my virtue," I replied trying to vouch for my husband.

"Thank you," Edward said softly to me.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Emmett responded. "The rest of us know that he wasn't man enough to have sex with you."

"Okay, can we please stop talking about my parents like I'm not in the room?" Renesmee asked.

"I can't believe that's how you proposed to Bella," Rosalie told Edward with a shake of her head.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Bella, you guys were discussing a compromise first," Rosalie explained. "That's not exactly romantic."

"I still think it was perfect," I said pouting.

Edward kissed me on the temple and put his arm around me. "I love you," he whispered.

I watched Jasper training everybody for the battle next.

"I want a rematch when we get home," Emmett told Jasper.

"Anytime," Jasper said smirking confidently.

I saw Alice wink in my direction meaning that I should probably be there to watch because it would be something good.

I watched as various scenes played out. I was amazed at how they portrayed the rivalry between Edward and Jake. I always wondered how close they came to fighting it out, but seeing it on the screen made those memories come back vividly.

Everything between the two of them culminated when they showed the night I spent with both of them in the tent. I sucked in a breath as I watched Jake come inside the tent with me and Edward while I was shivering from the cold. When I heard the conversation between the two of them while I was supposedly sleeping, I gasped.

"I thought I dreamed that!" I exclaimed trying to keep my voice from disturbing the people around us.

"You heard that conversation?" Jake asked shocked.

Edward shrugged and I knew that he had known that I was awake.

"You knew I was awake didn't you?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "Of course. I knew every aspect of your human body's functions."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me she was awake the whole time," Jake accused Edward.

"You never asked," Edward responded smugly.

Of course, the night in the tent led to the morning after, which is something I would never forget. I watched as Jake and I kissed each other.

"Eww," Renesmee said grimacing. "You do realize that it's very disturbing for me to watch you kiss my mother like that," she told Jake.

"Does it make you feel better if I tell you that I no longer have those sort of feelings for her?" Jake asked sheepishly.

"I'll think about it," Renesmee replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I told Edward softly.

"There's no need to apologize," Edward replied.

"Bella's a little wildcat, Eddie," Emmett said laughing. "Wonder what she's like in bed?"

Rosalie smacked the back of his head again.

"Well, you know, Emmett," Jasper mused, "Edward and Bella haven't broken anything yet."

"Shut up," Edward growled.

"Just because you guys bring down a bunch of walls doesn't mean that everyone has to be so careless," I retorted. "Edward and I relish each other."

"Okay, really mom, you should just stop this conversation now," Renesmee said.

"Wow, I can't believe the fight you guys all went through," I said with a shake of my head.

"You were still there for the main part with Riley and Victoria," Jake replied. "I still can't get over Seth getting all the glory over that."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Edward asked.

"The fighting was a little intense," Alice admitted. "I just wish that Jasper had let me be a little more involved."

"You know I couldn't allow anything to hurt you," Jasper told her.

The battle against the newborns and Victoria was won and I watched as we waited in the clearing for the Volturi to show up.

"Hey, it doesn't show Bella passed out," Emmett pointed out.

"I was distraught," I griped.

"So the Volturi knew about Victoria the whole time?" Rosalie asked Edward.

Edward nodded. "Well, it wasn't so much the Volturi as it was Jane and her companions. She likes to take control of things when she's away from Aro."

"I still feel sorry for Bree," Alice said. "I think she would have made a nice addition to our family."

"She probably would have," Edward replied. "Even though she was still suffering from bloodlust, she still tried to keep her sanity."

They showed the meadow again where Edward and I were relaxing after everything had calmed down once again in Forks.

"They left out the part where you decided that I was doing the whole wedding thing to make everybody else happy and decided to take away my virtue," I mused.

"What?" Jasper asked surprised. "I didn't think you slept with Bella until the honeymoon."

"I didn't," Edward admitted with a shake of his head. "What Bella is referring to is my moment of weakness when I was willing to go all the way with her."

"What happened?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"I stopped him," I spoke up.

"But I thought that's what you wanted?" Rosalie asked confused.

"I wanted it for myself, but I didn't want to risk Edward's virtue," I said.

"Wait a minute," Edward stopped me. "I thought you did that for yourself?"

"You should know by now," I began smiling up at him, "it's always been about you."

I watched as the final scene played out and the credits began rolling. The audience cheered at the end of the movie, so I guess they enjoyed it. I had to admit that it was kind of fun to watch their take on our lives played out on the screen. Of course, the people making the movie got a few things wrong and left out a bunch of minor details, but it was still a decent recollection of everything that happened during that time period. It was also much easier to watch than the previous movie.

Even though I knew Edward had my best interest in mind when he left, it's still a pain that I long to forget but never will. Watching a movie about that was almost a little disturbing because I really did not want to recall anything more than I already had from that time.

At least this time, I watched a happier period of my life. Granted, I was completely confused about my feelings for Jake until the very end, but it was still a good time for me. I will have to admit that seeing it play out does make me feel bad about how I treated both Edward and Jake. I really did sort of use both of them until my mind was firmly made up. It's a wonder that they both can tolerate me still, but I suppose some bonds aren't easily broken.

"Hey, anybody up for scaring the humans?" Emmett asked grinning widely.

I laughed as we all stood up and began walking toward the exit along with the rest of the room's occupants. Life with my family brings all kinds of emotions, but at the end of the day, I wouldn't change my life for anything in the world.


End file.
